


Baggy Clothes

by Oikawatears



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sad Kirishima Eijirou, Supportive Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawatears/pseuds/Oikawatears
Summary: The rain fell from the sky, the water splattering the sobbing boy's face.The redheaded teen had just been cheated on, then yelled at for being so naive and not noticing sooner.His boyfriend Tetsutetsu had cheated on him with his best friend. Denki Kaminari. His friend from his first year at UA. He was heartbroken.He sat at his childhood park near his old house, his parents had died years before, leaving him to handle the struggles of adulthood alone, leaving bills and stress behind.He hugged his knees, sobbing into them. He lifted his head from his legs, looking at the playground around him, spotting a familiar head of spiky ash-blond hair walking across the street.His eyes widened slightly as he watched the figure catch his eye.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Baggy Clothes

⚠️TW: Abuse, toxic relationship⚠️

(Kirishima)

The rain fell from the sky, the water splattering the sobbing boy's face. The redheaded teen had just been cheated on, then yelled at for being so naive and not noticing sooner. His boyfriend Tetsutetsu had cheated on him with his best friend. Denki Kaminari. His friend from his first year at UA. He was heartbroken. He sat at his childhood park near his old house, his parents had died years before, leaving him to handle the struggles of adulthood alone, leaving bills and stress behind. He hugged his knees, sobbing into them. He lifted his head from his legs, looking at the playground around him, spotting a familiar head of spiky ash-blond hair walking across the street. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the figure catch his eye.

The blonde shouted and started walking towards the park. Kirishima shot up and started running away, tears still streaming down his face. His sobs became louder, not caring if anyone heard anymore. He felt an arm on his shoulder, his body fell to the ground. He let out another loud sob. He was flipped over to see non other than the number one hero Ground Zero.

"B-Bakugo?" Bakugo's gaze softened at the sound of Kirishima's fragile voice.

(Bakugo)

"Kirishima? What the fuck? What happened to you?" The blonde lifted the smaller boy up and helped him stand. Bakugo had grown at least a foot and a half. Unlike Kirishima who hadn't grown at all. Kirishima wiped the tears from his eyes, some still escaping his eyes. Bakugo looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Bakugo put his hands on Kirishima's shoulders, trying to look him in the eyes. Kirishima looked away from his former best friend. Bakugo snapped his fingers, catching Kirishima's attention.

(Third person)

They had drifted apart in the last two years, starting with how Bakugo started dating deku, causing kirishima's depression to spiral downwards. Kirishima shut himself in his room, He stopped dying his hair and offering to help anyone at any chance he got.

that was until tetsutetsu confessed his feelings for the small redheaded boy. Kirishima put his sunshine facade back on, not wanting to upset the only thing he had left. And so Kirishima started acting normal again. He smiled at everyone when he walked to class, he played mario kart with Kaminari and Sero every sunday. It was back to normal.

That was until Tetsu started to get abusive, mentally and physically, convincing Kirishima that all the abuse was his way of showing him his love in his own way. Which was a lie. But Kirishima learned to believe it. it being the only thing he had left, so he had to.

(Kirishima)

Kirishima looked at the taller male with sadness spread across his face, hoping he wouldn't question anything from school or why he was crying. The blonde looked concerned for the small redhead.

"I-I'm fine.. just going through some stuff right now.." He looked away, ashamed of having to lie to his former best friend. Were they even friends anymore? Kirishima didn't know. Bakugo moved his hands from Kirishima's shoulders to his face, turning his face to make the redhead look him in the eye. Kirishima's eyes widened in surprise and alarm.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what is really going on with you." The rain was still falling on the two males, soaking them from head to toe. Kirishima stayed quiet, not making eye contact. The blonde sighed heavily as he picked up the small redhead. Kirishima squeaked, not expecting the blonde to pick him up.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked in confusion. The blonde scoffed.

"You're coming to my place dumbass. unless you have somewhere else to stay?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. the redhead looked down in shame.

"I-I can't go back to Tetsutetsu.." His eyes started tearing up again. Bakugo glanced at him with a worried expression. He was furious. what had tetsutetsu done for Eijiro to say he can't go back?

(Bakugo)

"..What happened? Did he do something? Do I need to kick some ass?" He became defensive. He was already pressed about Tetsutetsu dating His Kirishima in the first place. sure, he'd dated stupid deku for a while, but they had both agreed that it was only to make who they were really interested in jealous. it had obviously worked on Kirishima, just not in the way that he had wanted it to. Kirishima had broken down and didn't talk to anyone. he refused to come out of his room. until HE came along and asked the adorable redhead out. Though the dumb nerd got icyhot to go out with him, he was still upset that he had dated someone else just to get him to like him. it worked out in the end for them anyway.

Now all Bakugo was thinking about was Kirishima. he hadn't intended to hurt him this bad. to force him into things because he wanted to make him jealous. so here we was. pathetically trying to win back his trust.

Kirishima looked up at him, his eyes full of tears.

"he.. he.. he cheated on me with Kaminari.." the blondes eyes widened. He knew very well that Kirishima wouldn't want him to overreact, so he didn't. he stayed calm(-ish). He grit his teeth, hugging Kirishima closer.

"I won't let that bastard near you, alright? I can't promise that I won't do something reckless. you know I will. especially when it includes you.. I'll try not to do anything that'll hurt you." He said a bit muffled, his teeth still gritted harshly. he continued walking. He was almost to his place. he was coming back from third-wheeling on Deku and Icyhot's date. He wasn't happy about it, but Deku had asked him to come because he was nervous. He complied, only if the dumbass nerd bought him lunch the next day.

They arrived at Bakugo's apartment. Bakugo set Kirishima down and unlocked the door. He let Kirishima in, walking in after him. He closed the door after him, locking it. He led Kirishima to the couch and sat him down. He stood in front of the redhead with a frown on his face.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me or I'll call him and ask him myself. Don't assume that it's too low for me to do. you know I will." Kirishima's eyes widened a bit in fear.

'What is he so scared of me finding out? What did Tetsutetsu do to him?' Bakugo groaned, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He dialed Tetsutetsu's number, watching Kirishima, waiting for him to react. Kirishima looked down, shaking.

The blonde's eyes softened as he hung up. he knelt down in front of him, grabbing his elbows.

"hey, hey, it's okay. I hung up, alright?" The smaller male's body relaxed slightly, not fully believing him.

"H-he would hurt me if I hung out with my friends.. telling me that I was cheating on him.." he pulled up his shirt, revealing bruises and cuts decorating his torso. The blonde hesitantly reached out to touch them. Kirishima bit his lip. he winced every time a cut or bruise was touched, causing Bakugo's anger to intensify. Kirishima's lips trembled.

"P-please don't tell him that I told you.. he'll get mad.. he already has so much he has to deal with.. including me.." Bakugo growled, grabbing his phone from his pocket once again. he dialed Tetsutetsu's number, smashing the numbers in. He pressed call and waited for the bastard to answer the phone. Tetsutetsu answered the phone.

"Hey Bakubro! what's up?" They blondes face twisted with anger.

"So, I'm with Kirishima right now, and he's notified me that you're a cheating and abusing excuse of a boyfriend. You get your sorry ass over here before I go over to your house and beat your ass."

(1316 words.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing the second part. I might edit this part after I finish part two.


End file.
